


Down On Your Bended Knee

by roxymissrose



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxymissrose/pseuds/roxymissrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Bruce and Lex and the mildly kinky things they get up to.</p><p>originally posted 11-03-2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down On Your Bended Knee

The gardener's shed was small, full of potentially poisonous and very sharp things and not exactly the best place to have a…whatever, a meeting. _An assignation._ So Victorian romance, Lex giggled, and cupped his hand tight over his mouth, trying to muffle himself. Bruce tsked, pulled Lex's hand to the side. He unbuttoned his pea-coat, undid the little horn buttons on his blazer. Lex shivered, less from the sudden chill than from Bruce tracing the stripes on his tie. He stroked long elegant fingers along the silk, wrapped the length around his knuckles and pulled Lex against him. Lex licked his lips, and his eyes fluttered shut. He waited for whatever Bruce wanted to happen next….

Bruce twisted the tie in his hand slowly, a little turn, another little turn, and another, until Lex's breath wheezed harsh and thin through flared nostrils. His pulse fluttered like wings in his throat; he could feel the rush of his blood, his pulse drumming. He felt the beat in his throat, his hands, his chest, his dick….

He wasn't afraid. Bruce wouldn't hurt him, not really. He was just…playful. He'd push a little harder sometimes, just to see what Lex would do. What Lex would do was pretty much anything…maybe too much sometimes, but Lex pushed that thought aside for another day. He'd leave that to some conversation with his dad that no doubt would drone on and on before he--

The tie tightened another few turns, brought him back to the present and Bruce.

The cold was gone now. The only thing that was real was the pressure in his throat, the whisper of Bruce's breath…Lex's view of Bruce's cool blue eyes started to fade, dancing silver and yellow sparks filled the darkening edges.

It was nice. Warm. Quiet. Lex was content to float but pressure inside him grew and grew until finally, he had to respond to it. He rested his hand on Bruce's, tapped a light, barely-there touch on his wrist. Bruce's fingers tightened briefly and then the tie loosened. Fire rushed in, filling up all Lex's empty corners and then he was just—in a cold, stinking garden shed, pressed between the freezing stone and Bruce. His very own, his Bruce, looming over him, his fingers pressed to his pulse and warm concern in his eyes.

"M'okay," Lex sighed. "I'm fine."

Bruce brushed a warm hand over Lex's scalp, making him shiver. He drew dry lips over his cheek, murmured, "Lex. You're so brave. So strong."

Bruce's breath was a little sour, sharp from the wine they'd stolen earlier. He was softer, freer with the wine and sweeter than he'd be if they'd been smoking. Lex liked Bruce this way, liked the way the wine made him feel too…warm, a little loose. _Pliant._ He mouthed the word, enjoying the feel of it in his mouth, drawing out the syllables. Repeated it until he giggled. He was still dizzy, giddy with it. He fell forward onto Bruce, pushed his hands inside the boy's coat, up under the thick cable knit sweater he wore—so prep, so collegiate. So very Bruce, the picture of what he should be.

Bruce hissed when Lex's cold hands traced _L's_ over his stomach. "Ah. Shit, you're so cold. Let me…."

Lex let Bruce grab his hands and rub them between his, hold them as he breathed warmth into his palms. Bruce followed breath with kisses, from Lex's palms to the pads of his fingers. He sucked on Lex's fingertips until they were pink and throbbing, and Lex was hard again, hard as steel and rubbing himself against Bruce's broad, hot thigh. "God. Bruce."

"Lex," Bruce's voice was rough and a touch unsteady. "I want to make you come in my mouth."

Lex gasped. He twitched in Bruce's grip. "Yes, that would be…fuck, do it."

Bruce grinned, quick as lightning, and slid to his knees, knelt in the gravel that made up the shed's floor. Lex watched little white rocks tumble around Bruce's knees, heard them crunch when he shifted. Lex sighed. Bruce's knees would be a wreck when they were done. He carded his fingers through the thick black hair that fell over Bruce's eyes, smoothed it back from his forehead. He wanted to kiss him right there on the little furrowed spot between his eyebrows, but no, not now. Not this night…maybe not ever.

At the feel of his zipper being pulled down so carefully, Lex closed his eyes. His heart clenched, his breath caught…his hands came away from Bruce's head to settle on his shoulders. "Bruce…" He winced. Too much, in his voice, his touch…Lex pulled his hands away and Bruce made a little sound of discontent. Lex plucked his forehead and laughed softly when Bruce cursed. "Bruce, hurry up damn it, before someone comes looking for a weed whacker or something."

"It's night, Lex…I think we're safe."

There was something about the way Bruce folded his pants neatly out of the way, petted his hips, slid his fingers along the length of his rapidly hardening dick…it was like being adored by a thing as likely to eat you as to love you. So much so tightly wound…hot breath ghosted over the head of his dick and he shivered, beat his palm against Bruce's shoulder. "Bruce, fucking tease. Just _do_ it."

Bruce chuckled, a deep wet sound, and licked around the crown, sucked a stinging kiss over the slit. "Mmm, Lex. You taste so good," he muttered and swallowed Lex down.

Lex bit his lip, grinding it between his teeth until it tasted faintly of blood. "Can't wait, can you? Love sucking dick, don’t you--look at you, choking on it—you'd let me come on your face, wouldn't you?"

Bruce mewled around the length and Lex pushed forward, hard, into Bruce's throat--caught unprepared, he choked, gagged. Spit ran down his chin, tears squeezed out from under his closed eyes, rolled down his cheeks.

"Fuck, perfect." Lex gripped a fistful of Bruce's hair, held him in place and fucked his mouth. "You look. Christ. All mine."

Flushed blood red, dripping sweat, his chin glossy with spit, he was beautiful to Lex. Gagging over and over and frantically trying to breathe and suck him off at the same time…he couldn't be more beautiful. Lex ate it up, stored it, because this was a gift. Next time would be Bruce's choice and Lex was almost nervous wondering what Bruce would extract from him. The thought made him grow harder, he felt the soft inside of Bruce's throat flex around him.

The sound of another zipper cut through the harsh panting filling the shed, and knowing that Bruce couldn't wait made Lex shiver down to his toes. "Bruce, shit."

Bruce screwed his mouth down over Lex and worked his dick hard. One slim finger worked its way under his balls and back between his cheeks, rubbed firm and sure over his hole—that was all it took to break Lex. He was bent over Bruce and coming, and Bruce caught every drop and held it in his mouth.

As soon as Lex calmed, Bruce was on his feet and took Lex's chin, tilted his mouth up to kiss him. Lex's mouth slid against Bruce's soaking lips and chin, his tongue stroked his come off Bruce's. They passed it back and forth, licking it up from each other's mouth, until Lex pushed Bruce away.

Blue eyes black with hunger, Bruce dropped back to his knees, slowly jacked himself. He tilted his head back, opened his mouth wide and slid his tongue out. His eyes slid shut, and he waited for Lex.

Watching Bruce kneeling in stones, quivering and hard, giving Lex complete control, was an unbelievably delicious fantasy come true. . Lex rolled saliva and come on his own tongue, gathering it, letting it build….

He gripped Bruce's shoulder, leaned over and spit into his open mouth. Most landed on Bruce's tongue, some off-center and slid down his cheek to drip off his chin. Bruce swallowed, stiffened—his hand sped up and seconds later he was coming, drops spattering Lex's shoes, the gravel, moaning Lex's name--

"You should clean that up," Lex said. Bruce nodded, breathless, licking at his lips like a cat licking butter. He wiped his chin against his shoulder, lifted his hand and gulped up the rapidly cooling mess in his hand, worked his tongue between his fingers, licked and swallowed like his life depended on it, like it was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted.

"Shit…Bruce." He'd be hard again if it was possible. It was so hot; ridiculously hot, this perfect obedience--for the moment, anyway.

Lex waited until he knew his voice would be steady and cool, said, "You're not finished."

Bruce slanted a look at him, bent until his head brushed the cuff of Lex's trousers. Licked come off his shoes, and only stopped when Lex squeezed his shoulder, urged him to his feet. He winced but didn't speak—pulled the material of his pants away from his knees, the charcoal dotted with black there.

Lex kissed Bruce's swollen, fever hot lips. "Back at the room, I have band-aids and alcohol…or maybe some more wine?"

Bruce nodded. "Sounds good. Next time though, let's stay in my room." His voice was a ruin, the smooth baritone rougher and higher than normal. "Bring some extra ties. I got some fishing line and an idea you might like." He tried to waggle his eyebrows rakishly and that made Lex smile, shake his head. Bruce's answering smile was soft, sweet. His eyes were that cool blue again, but the warmth was there if you knew where to look. "It involves needles…"

 _So much for sweet…_ "More ties." Lex nodded. _Probably be smart to buy more bandages, too…._

11-3-2010


End file.
